


Secrets

by Sakura_the_red_panda



Series: Best Kept Secrets [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_the_red_panda/pseuds/Sakura_the_red_panda
Summary: Sometimes the best thing is a best kept secret.





	Secrets

I had a secret. In a way it was thrilling, in other ways it terrified me as I was always worried about being caught.

  
I always watched Rin and Shippo when Kagome and Sango bathed, this was of course, after they had gotten the kids washed up. After putting them to sleep, and the other two girls came back, I would go to the hot spring. Ah-Un always coming with me.

  
Sinking into the water, I washed and waited. Sooner or later he would show up. It always thrilled me, as I would feel him long before I would see him. This had become a game for us. In the end it was a thrill for both of us. Feeling the demonic energy pulse, that was Ah-Un’s sign to go graze. As the dragon wandered off to the clearing not far away, I got out of the hot spring, feeling the breeze shift, I knew who was behind me. Purposely ignoring him, I bent over to get the water off of my legs, bumping him with my ass, as I said before, it was a game.

  
Waiting for a moment, I tilt my hips so my ass is snug against him. When his clawed hands touched my hips, I knew the game was going to end. “Don’t you want to play more? Normally you at the very least allow me to get my underwear on before grabbing me.” I say softly. Getting a ‘Hn’ in return I straighten and look over my shoulder at the demon lord. Red tinted gold looks at me and I smile. Shifting so I am facing him, I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.

  
Kissing me hard, we both fall on to the ground, cushioning my fall with Mokomoko, I giggle as the soft fur, tickles my shoulders and back. Which draws a purr out of the lord, I had found out quite by accident the mark he made on my shoulder, let him feel my emotions as well as some of the things that touch my skin. I noticed it the day my bra strap kept twisting. Every time it had twist he would roll his shoulder as if he was uncomfortable.

  
Treading my fingers into his silver hair, I nipped at his ear as he peppered my chest with kisses. Getting a growl out of him, he moved to rub his erection against my leg. Opening them so he could lay comfortably between them. As soon as the fun began he pushed himself inside of me, drawing a gasp, and a low moan from me. Thrusting with his head leaning against my neck I could feel him panting, trying to control his beast. He told me once, his beast took interest in me, it would be wise to allow him to deflower me.

  
We both knew his beast wanted to mate me, but that wasn’t going to be for some time yet. For now, he and I (minus his beast) were content with the relationship we had. Reaching down to play with my clit, he let a claw gently scrape the sensitive flesh, causing me to shiver and arch against him. This caused a small smile to appear on his lips. Quelling the urge to tell him not to be so cocky (pun not intended), I pull his face to mine and kiss him, hard. Growling again, he speeds up, which throws me into an orgasm. Causing him to lose control, he orgasms, and knots with me.

  
Awhile later, he still holds me kissing my cheeks, forehead, lips, almost everywhere he can reach. When we both feel his knot subside, he slowly eases out of me knowing I will be sore. When he does some of his cum, comes out as well. I see and hear him swallow at the sight. Both of us knowing, that if we are gone any longer, the others will start to wonder, I do a quick clean up and we both dress.

  
Kissing the mark on my shoulder once I am mostly dressed I hear “Next time, let me chase you.” Smiling I look over my shoulder and say “Who says you can catch me Sesshomaru?” That cocky look is back in a flash. “Who says I can’t Ashalina?” I shrug, not letting him know I have some secrets of my own.

  
Calling Ah-Un, I walk back to camp. Once we are all getting settled in for bed, Sesshomaru, walks past me and whispers “Next time my little mistress, they will all know. As This one will refuse to allow you to wash my scent off.” And thus I know play time will be coming soon. 

After all, they say there is nothing better than a best kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a series of one shots that will relate to each other. Which will be secrets that are kept and ones that come to light.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
